


Cennin Gair Nêl

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: He, who had been the last to arrive to the shores so manyyéniago, would be the last once more.





	Cennin Gair Nêl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> _Into the West_ was my writing music; I found it very well-suited to this little fic.

Círdan boarded the white ship for one final inspection. The timbers were sound and the sails well-made, but he expected no less from his craftsmen. "It is ready," he pronounced, and disembarked to watch the small party of elves slowly make their way along the path to the quay. One _elleth_ assisted another, whose pale countenance nearly matched her golden hair. "Lady Celebrían," he said, reaching out to take one of her hands between his own.

Her eyes fixed on his, and he read the pain in them easily. "I go to seek healing in the West," she said. "And perhaps to meet my grandfather and grandmother."

"May your voyage be swift and peaceful." He released her hand.

"You do not sail with us?" she asked.

He shook his head. "The time is not yet right for me." Some time after building Vingilot, he had thought again of taking the Straight Road to the West. Now he saw in his mind's eye the same vision of the Shadow that had he had seen then. Should it prevail, he would be on the last ship to leave—but not before.

He stepped back to allow them to board, and watched as the ship passed down the firth and out to sea, and waited.

* * *

All at the Havens rejoiced when they felt the Shadow depart forever, and Círdan no less than the others. His thoughts turned once more to Valinor, but the vision that came was clear.

Several years later found him walking beside Elrond and stopping on the same quay. "You do not sail with us," Elrond stated quietly.

"Your wife wondered the same. Though I observe that your sons do not sail with you," Círdan said.

"They have not yet tired of Middle-earth."

Círdan nodded. "The Third Age may be ending, but my task is not yet complete. There is still need for more ships." He, who had been the last to arrive to the shores so many _yéni_ ago, would be the last once more. It was a fitting fate.

"I will await you, my friend," said Elrond, and turned to the ship.

Círdan watched them board, elves, hobbits, and _Istar_ , the last bearing a familiar red ring. Narya had served its purpose in Mithrandir's hands, and hearts had been rekindled as it was needful. Círdan's decision to pass it on had been wise and right. He left the three remaining hobbits on the quay and went to his upper room to watch out the window towards the West. The sun had long set before he turned away.

* * *

The spring smelled and sounded the same as it had for many years, but Círdan knew the moment he looked at the harbor. He turned to the handful of assistants who had not already sailed. "It is time to build the last ship," he said.

By _Úrimë_ , it was finished, and each day the others waited for orders to depart, orders which were not given. Círdan watched the east road daily, and was rewarded in early _Yavannië_ with the sight of what he had sought. Three figures walked steadily towards them; the hair of one was like mithril, the other two dark.

"You have waited for us," said Elladan, once he drew near. "Legolas did not."

"He took Gimli with him," added Elrohir.

Círdan smiled at them. "News reached us of Elessar's passing," he said to Celeborn. "We are now the last who remember."

"Ours shall be the final voyage, then," Celeborn said. "We are ready."

"We sail this evening," said Círdan. "Your parents will rejoice at your coming," he told the twins.

The sky was grey and fading to night-black as the ship sailed out of the harbor. Círdan took one last look back at the only world he had ever known; then he turned forwards into the deep silver of the evening, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I found sources unclear about exactly who took the very last ship. On one hand, Círdan is said to have passed west on the last ship, but on the other, they also say that Celeborn was the last of the Wise after Círdan's departure. Given the confusion, I made the choice to have them sail together, and hope I have not contradicted something too greatly.
> 
> To anyone who translates the title… I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. ;) It sounds much grander in Sindarin.


End file.
